1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to color image processing methods and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for producing images with high quality.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
In electronic color copiers, a document is scanned with a color scanner and electronic signals relating to the detected color of the information scanned is processed and reproduced by a color printer. Where the document is a color document that includes say black text, the black text is likely to have been formed from the combination of plural color toners or inks which together render black. As these colors are not likely to be registered on the original, the reproduction is likely to also suffer because the scanner when scanning the original detects the off-registered different colors rather than "seeing" a pure black text character. Where the background to the text is white, the resulting printed copy of the document is not of high quality appearance since color fringing is apparent in the edges of black text. Even documents that are pure black on white are subject to color scanning errors by the scanner and may be reproduced with text that is fringed with color.